Leave Me Alone
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: Trish is annoyed by learning maths while Ally is on a date with Austin. As she finally gets herself to sit on her butt and learn a bit she gets distracted by a certain red head. How will this go out? Trez OOC One Shot! :D My first one at the section! :D R&R! :) I don't own anything! :D


**Hay guys!  
**

**Wow. I've never written something other than for I Didn't Do It so far :D**

**Well, I guess there always has to be a first and now comes my first :D **

**This is an One Shot for Trez from me for you :D**

**Like I said it's my first One Shot here . Please don't be too harsh to me :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review with your opinion! :D**

**Sorry if it's OOC :D I just had to write it like this :D**

**Love from me for you xxxx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Trish is annoyed by learning maths while Ally is on a date with Austin. As she finally gets herself to sit on her butt and learn a bit she gets distracted by a certain red head. How will this go out?**

* * *

**At Trish's house**

**Trish's POV:**

_How am I supposed to get all of this into my head for tomorrow? _I asked myself, looking at my maths homeworks.

Ally left to go on a date with Austin instead of having a girls day with me, because I once again didn't learn for an exam.

That she even was still surprised about that.

I hated learning and I most definitely didn't want to do it on a saturday while my best friend had fun with my other best friend with making out.

Yes. Austin and Ally were together again and I was single.

Well, it did give a- Don't you even dare to think about him Trish.

I groaned and looked back at my math work. Why did this have to be so complicated?

Ally told me to ask Dez for help.

Yeah, of course. As if I would do that.

How she came up with that idea? I had no idea.

I groaned again and slammed my pencil on the desk as suddenly the doorbell rang.

My face lit up and I rushed downstairs.

I opened the door and my face immediately fell again as I saw that Dez was standing there.

He grinned at me with his math book in his hand and greeted me, ''Hey Trish! Ally said that you need help!''

I rolled my eyes and then told him, ''Leave me alone Freckles. I don't need your help.''

I just wanted to slam the door in his face, but he somehow managed to get in.

He threw his math book over his shoulder and then replied, ''Good, because I didn't get that anyway. Do you want to play something?''

He looked like a little boy at Christmas and kinda-

I didn't say anything at all.

''I don't want to play something with you Freckles. Leave me alone!'' I exclaimed.

Dez looked hurt for a second, but then shrugged and sat down on the couch.

''Okay , I'll do nothing then.'' He replied.

I looked in disbelief at him , but I knew that he wouldn't leave.

So I decided to just go back upstairs and do as if I would be learning.

I sat down on my desk and just picked up my pencil as Dez cried behind me, ''Do you really don't want to play something?''

I almost jumped a feet in the air at that and turned around angry to him.

''What didn't you get under the words leave me alone?'' I asked him mad.

**Dez's POV:**

''What didn't you get under the words leave me alone?'' She asked me mad.

I didn't mean to make her mad, but I really wanted to spend time with her.

''Well, I maybe don't want to leave you alone.'' I replied.

Actually Ally didn't even call me to come here.

I knew that Trish had to learn and wanted to spend some time with the latina and cheer her up.

I knew how much she hated Maths.

I might kinda have a little crush on her even though I'm still a bit confused about it.

''I'm going to kick you out, if you don't go on purpose.'' Trish told me.

I looked a bit terrified at her and she looked mad back.

''I just wanted to help. Sorry.'' I replied.

With that I turned on my heels and wanted to walk away.

Trish groaned and then stated, ''Stay if you want, Freckles.''

I grinned wide. That was a first. Normally she would just let me leave.

I walked up to her and hugged her.

''Thanks Trish! That means a - I mean Ewwww!'' I told her quickly as we broke apart.

Trish rolled her eyes and I smiled at her.

''So you do want to play a game?'' I asked her.

Trish rolled her eyes again and then shook her head.

''Nope. You can stay, but I don't want to play a game. Why are you even here? You don't have to do everything Ally tells you you know.'' Trish stated.

She looked a bit confused and hurt at me.

I looked a bit guilty at her and then whispered, ''Maybe I am not here, because Ally told me , to.''

At that Trish looked shocked.

''What are you talking about?'' She questioned me.

I gulped and then replied, ''I might wanted to spend some time with you.''

I rambled it down quickly, hoping that she didn't understand it.

Trish looked shocked at me and I did the first thing that came into my mind.

I kissed her on the lips. Hard.

She gasped, but instead of pushing me away she suddenly kissed back.

My eyes went wide, but then immediately shut and I depended the kiss.

I felt electricity through my whole body from it.

As we broke apart from each other, because of air we looked shocked at each other and I then looked down.

''I better leave you alone now.'' I stated and turned around, but Trish grabbed my arm.

I turned around again and she shook her head.

''No. Stay.'' She told me and with that leaned up to kiss me again.

* * *

**Okay that was totally mushy and really OOC , but I still hope that you liked it :D**

**If you did, please Review/Favorite/Follow! :D**

**See ya hopefully soon at other stories! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


End file.
